Simple
by Pachamama9
Summary: As a Healer-in-Training in America, Roxanne Weasley falls in love, but she soon finds out that not everyone is so nonchalant about it. One-shot.


**A/N: Roxanne Weasley is working as a Healer-in-training in the United States, where she meets her girlfriend and some other future Healers. One in particular makes her life a nightmare.**

 **Character Trait Boot Camp - #6 (secretive), Roxanne Weasley**

 **Character Diversity Boot Camp - #41 (husky), Roxanne Weasley**

 **Minor Character Boot Camp - #1 (growth), Roxanne Weasley**

 **Favorite House Boot Camp - #2 (shock), Gryffindor**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #928 (The weight of love)**

 **Board Game Challenge - #17 (Write something set in a different country than your character's native country)**

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - #47 (Write a fic based on the concept of 'the Good Samaritan')**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #622 (Healer)**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this.**

* * *

"Do you remember being taught about the Five Flavors?" asks my attending Healer, focusing on us. We nod in harmony, a roomful of bobbleheads. "Can anyone tell me about the one and its correspondence? Anyone? Mister Zhang? Miss Weasley? Miss—yes, Miss Weasley?"

My hand shoots up first, so Healer Aletta Romano chooses me. I clear my throat. "Well, the first of the Five Flavors is sweetness, known to drain downwards and soften hard masses.." I begin to name the next Flavor, but Healer Cervantes cuts me off.

"I asked only for one, Miss Weasley. Mister Adams?"

"The next is sweetness, Healer Romano." The irritable boy looks to me, runs his hands through his hair, and smirks. I ignore his next words (he glances at me when he says 'sweet', the idiot).

"Thank you, Mister Adams. Miss Rosales?"

Isabella Rosales, the short Hispanic girl standing beside me, grins. Her smile sends my heart racing. "The third of the Five Flavors is bitterness. It is known to be associated with draining heat, purging the bowels, and eliminating dampness."

"Good." Healer Romano fixes her thick mane of hair into a tight bun and continues with her questions. There are only five of us, so she just continues to Sammy Raju and Eli Zhang, asking them about the final two Flavors.

"Today," she announces when she is done, clapping her hands together. "I'm going to let you take charge of a patient."

Sammy, always the loud one, replies with his usual, "What?"

"Yes, Mister Raju, a real patient." She leads us out of the room, and we follow, fumbling through notebooks and quills and wands. "His name is Odakatoh Pachu, and—"

"What was that?" Sammy interrupts.

"His name is Odakatoh Pachu," she repeats, mildly irritated, "and—"

"How do you spell that?"

Healer Romano takes a deep breath to calm herself. Sammy needs to learn how to control himself. "O-D-A-K..." When she is done, she continues, "and—"

"Could you repeat it one more time? I just—"

"Raju!" barks Healer Romano, and I swear she pops blood vessel in the process of screaming at the boy. "I swear to Merlin if you say one more word I'm going to Crucio so hard you won't be able to see past your nose! Got it?" His lips pressed together, Sammy nodded quickly, his entire body frozen in terror. "Good. Now..." She sighs. "Your patient is in this room right here." She taps the door with her wand. "Room 399B. Don't forget it." We scribble it down. "Mister Pachu was given a bad batch of Skele-Gro and now has a growth on his left forearm. You are to make sure it does not become infected, larger, or basically anything that it's not supposed to be. Got it?" Five nods are her answer. "He's been out cold for the whole morning, and will not wake up while you are here. However, if anything does happen, you come get me. You do not do anything without my permission. You are not Healers. You—"

Sammy made the mistake of opening his mouth again. "Actually, we have the training to—"

"Mister Raju, _what did I say_?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"As I was saying, you are not Healers. You are here to observe. Not Heal. I hear about so much as a Pain-Reducing Potion, and you'll be off this staff faster than you can say Merlin's beard. Got it?" More nodding. "Good. I'll be just on the fourth floor working with the kids. See you in six hours."

"Yes, ma'am," we chorus.

"Oh," she says as she is halfway through the door, "and one more thing." She scans the five of us. "If he dies" —I gulp— "you're dead." Then she shoves us into the room, shuts the door, and it's just Sammy, Isa, Eli, Levi, and I.

Sammy, as always, is the first to speak. "Guys," he says, his enthusiasm clear, taking a step away from the wall. "We've got a charge of a patient."

"Weren't you listening?" I shoot back, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Romano only said it about forty times."

"Dude," says Levi. He's smirking again. "We're free."

Isa rolls her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, Adams. We're here to learn, not party. This isn't Ilvermorny."

"Guys," Sammy repeats, and he points. "Our patient's got three hands."

"What?" Eli and I say at the same time.

We turn around so that we are facing the patient. On the hospital bed is a middle-aged, dark-skinned man who is fast asleep. He has, as Sammy described, a third hand growing on his left forearm. This must be the 'growth' that Healer Romano spoke of. Eli pokes it.

"Zhang!" hisses Isa. "Don't do that!"

"Just checking," he says, raising his hands in surrender. "It's just so..."

"Weird," finishes Sammy. "That's some weird stuff."

We go ahead and check his vitals. We make sure that the hand is a normal color and that the skin is a regular texture. After we've checked and double-checked and triple-checked, we slump into the visitor's chairs. "What now?" asks Sammy.

"Lunch?" Eli suggests.

"Idiot, we can't eat lunch now," I say, pulling my feet up and crossing my legs on the chair so that my knees are pinned between the arms. "We're supposed to be here for six hours, remember?"

Levi shrugs. "Well, we've done what we were here to do. The dude's alive. We're done."

"No, we're not done," snaps Isa. "We're going to be Healers. Not everything is an emergency. We do a whole lot of sitting around."

Levi shakes his head. "Not me," he says. "I'm here to do things. I'm not gonna sit around here watching an old man sleep. It's a waste of my skills." He stands.

"Adams," I growl in a low voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

He sighs in exasperation. "Roxy—"

"Don't call me that!"

"—we could be doing literally anything right now. You really want to sit in that chair for the next five and a half hours?"

"It's what we came here to do, Levi! Of course I do."

"I'm here to save people. Not sit," he repeats. "We could be doing literally anything right now. We could be drinking—"

"That's how he's gonna die," Sammy comments, "I can feel it."

"—partying—"

"This is not Ilvermorny, Levi!"

"—stripping down to our socks..."

Isa makes a face. "You disgust me, Adams."

He grins, looking to me. "Come on, Roxy—"

"I'm warning you, Adams—"

"The patient's not waking up, guys. We could do whatever we want here." He winks.

I look away. "You're an idiot."

"You know, Roxy—"

"Adams!"

"Girls usually flock to me." His voice is husky with lust, and I flip him off. "I'm surprised you haven't seen that yet. Maybe we could..."

I groan. 'Were they caught in the gravitational pull of your arrogance?"

"Well, they—"

"Not everything's about you, Levi," says Isa. "Leave her be."

"Let's ask Roxy" —I grit my teeth— "what she thinks. You want to go out with me, girl?"

I make an "ugh" noise and get up. "I'm gonna go get some more...er...pillows. For the bed. Yeah." I leave the tiny hospital room with my four other Healers-in-training behind me.

I sigh, rubbing my head. I hate this. "You feeling bad about our deal?" says a female voice from behind me.

I turn. Isa followed me out of Room 399B. "Oh, Merlin, Isa..." I groan.

She shushes me and we go into the supply closet where the extra hospital room supplies are kept. Before I can reach for the pillows, however, she shoves me against the wall and kisses me fiercely. My anxieties and insecurities wash away when she touches me. "I've been waiting to do that for two days," she tells me when my hair is mussed and her lipstick is smudged across my mouth. We'd been at the hospital for two full days, working. We are both running off of Pepper-Up Potions and coffee; I was sure that I would collapse in her arms.

"I know," I whisper, and I kiss her again in the shadows of the shelves. I lose myself in the smell of her hair and the taste of her mouth. "I hate this, Isa. Merlin, I hate this." I was just hugging her now. "I wish we could just be open with this."

"I know," she says, my words but with a different tone. "Me, too."

She's just holding me now, and that's fine with me. The weight of our love keeps me balanced. I relax in her arms, and then we hear: "Ooh. Hot."

I jump away from my girlfriend, shock coursing through me. There stands Levi. He's smirking, like always. "What are you doing here, Adams?"

"Just followed you guys out, that's all. What are you doing kissing a girl, tease?"

"Adams, don't you—"

"It's true, isn't it?" he says, ignoring my fury. Isa keeps her hand clamped on my arm as if she can hold me back from slapping him so hard he sees stars. "You make all the guys think you're such an innocent little English girl, but no. Really, you're just a sl—"

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Suddenly, Isa is the angry one and I'm holding her back.

"Isa, love, don't—"

Levi sneers at us, taking a step forward. "You wanna put on another show for me? What you did before was pretty nice. I'd like to see it again—"

"Adams, you arrogant prick!" Someone else's voice rings through the room. It's Eli. He's now in here as well, coming and closer and closer to the fight. "Can't you just leave them alone?" Finally he's here, and not just an echo.

"Zhang, you should've been here to see this," groans Levi, as if he's caught us doing digging up a body. "You won't believe it!"

"Honestly, Levi, I don't care. Why can't you just keep your stupid mouth shut for more than five seconds without ruining someone's day?"

Levi ignores Eli's comment and continues. "I saw these two kissing each other. Hottest thing I've seen in a while. Could've gotten off on it."

Eli rolls his eyes. "So? They were just kissing. It's not like they were having sex." I could tell he was growing more agitated by the second. Levi's words were making him turn red with irritation.

"If they were," begins Levi, "I wouldn't have minded—"

Then Levi Adams was on the floor, groaning, and Eli's wand was back in his pocket. "Come on, then, you two," he says. "We don't want to get caught outside Pachu's room. Healer Romano'll have our hides."

Isa and I share a look, release each other's hands, and follow him. "Wait, Eli!"

"What?" is his simple reply.

"Why—" I catch up to him. "Why did you do that?"

"It's quite simple, really," he says. "You love her, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"You're not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do?"

"No, but—"

"And you, Isa?" He nods at her.

"Of course not, but—"

"There you go," he says firmly. "It's simple."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
